


CollaRed

by Kitkatchild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Attempted Sexual Assault, Coping Mechanisms, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Multi, Psychology, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Swearing, minor blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatchild/pseuds/Kitkatchild
Summary: Well on your way to a psychology degree, life was normal until monsters poured out of the mountain. You need the money and they need the help. Maybe this will work out for the better?





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright full disclosure this is my first fanfiction and it is probably... not terrible? Will update with tags and ratings as well as the notes before hand as things get intense Judge for yourself!

You were on a break, the tea was still warm in your hands. Before you left you gleamed a glance at the barista before tossing money in the tip jar and taking a sip as you headed back to the ‘office.’ It was three years ago today that the Monsters rose to the surface, you always tend to get a bit bittersweet about the whole ordeal on the ‘’anniversary’ but it did get you to recall the path that brought you to this moment.

Three years ago  
When the monsters poured out of the mountain you had been walking from the test hall back to the quad. You adjusted the strap on your shoulder bag and smiled up thanking the heavens that the test was over. The proctor in you Advanced Cognitive Behavior final was a stern older woman who had the air of an unwed aunt about her. She scowled at you as you gently turned in your scantron and essay sheet before quietly making it out of the room. Finals week at the university always had people on edge but it was the last one for the evening so you didn’t think much of it when you waltzed into the common room. People were sitting half dead and wrecked in small clusters talking anxiously amongst themselves as you pulled up a seat at an empty table in the back.

What had stirred you out of your own test induced funk was a sophomore girl you recognized from the Intro to Psych class you had been a TA for last semester. She'd flung the doors open to the room screeching with an obnoxiously loud, “HOLY SHIT” her eyes never leaving her phone as she whirled on some freshmen.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one seeing this” she whipped the bedazzled smart phone around and tossed it at one of the undergrads before he nearly fumbled, it the speaker blaring.

“...I just can’t believe that these devils wouldn’t want to hurt us.” A man in a cheaply made suit coughed out to the reporter. A small mob had formed behind him a few nodding fervently while others just looked around nervous.  
Alerts started pinging around the room as a few RA’s turned and locked the doors, “Sorry guys” a larger RA stated, “it looks like the campus is going into lockdown why doesn’t everyone head up to their rooms and I’ll be around shortly with more information” a few of the undergrads looked around nervously but did as they were told some already on the phone with their parents.

You trudged up to your room already knowing your roommate had gone to spend the weekend at her partner’s place after her last final this morning. You shot her a text saying you were safe and tossed your bag on the crappy futon that was your 'living room' seating. You quickly turned on the local news station as an anchor was standing at the ready, continuing coverage. “We now go live to our drone feed here at the base of Mt. Ebbot, where the national guard has assembled and is awaiting orders.”

You watched the screen with bated breath as all terrain vehicles crawled through the thick vegetation to the base of the mountain; young men and women in fatigues following on foot with all manor of weapons in their arms. The red breaking alert ticker crawled across the bottom of the screen as the military groups closed in around a hodgepodge of hastily constructed tents you could only assume was an outpost where the commanders had to be located. The screen shook for a moment and the picture blinked out and a humanoid metal man appeared on the screen.

"H...hello…" a shaky voice called out until the camera refocused there was the sound of scuffling and then a small child holding what you could only describe as a flower pot appeared next to the human?...robot?…android? you weren't sure, but the small child reached out carefully taking the robot's hand with a nod their bangs covering their face.

The robot, you had decided, cleared their throat with the grinding sound of gears. The voice you had heard before continued "Hello darling human friends," the robot began again, a ticker began subtitling the message in multiple languages in real time. "Please do not be alarmed we come in peace" Despite your curiosity you had to roll you eyes. Whatever had people so worked up wasn't going to calm them down with a line from a B-rated alien film.  
The robot continued shifting a hand, you had only just realized it had four, to its hip. "Now I understand that you may be intimidated by well…" they gestured to their body " ...all our glory, but at this time we ask for patience and understanding. At this moment our king is meeting with your leader unarmed and only with careful consideration for your weak…" the child bristled and nodded slightly "I'm sorry, in order to better the 'Communication' between our two races let e rephrase, you see…" A reel of film started to play with footage of a man and a monster looking silhouette appeared on screen, "Long ago two races ruled over earth…"

It felt like the air was being let slowly out of a balloon but the tension had certainly deflated at least a bit by the time the Monster android had finished, the child had never left their side but you noticed they were stiff almost stoic looking for a child of their age. Nevertheless as the tale of opposing races was concluded the screen was taken back to your nation’s leader whom was now accompanied by a large goat monster you didn’t recognise, but from his shining armor and regal looking attire you could only assume that this was the king previously described. The haggarderd looking human mopped his brow with a handkerchief and took a sip of his water before carefully considering his words an as if he had only noticed the camera had been turned on his mood immediately shifted and the slimy politician mode was reactivated.

It was over so quickly you had to wonder if it all wasn’t rehearsed multiple times beforehand. There was of course the usual political doctrine followed by promises spun to make certain that every last effort was to be made to give to the new species 'discovered' under the mountain reparations, it made your skin crawl. You could tell after years spent reading people, that this grandiose gesture wasn’t coming out of the goodness of your leader’s heart but rather he had seen the writing on the wall. Everyone knows when to roll over, especially if you get the chance to look like the hero. However the truth wasn't going to help anyone, and truth be told once the press conference had ended you felt an odd sensation in your chest as if this was all for the best.

Time continued on and despite their fearsome looks monsters were quickly processed as dual citizens. The naturalization process took approximately a year. A variety of options were thrown around but the young ambassador somehow convinced the current government to consider the mountain of Ebbot and its surrounding territory a protectorate. This allowed Asgore to remain in power but granting Monsters the right to live and work in the surrounding communities if they so choose. Area was carved out abbuting the city of Ebbot and "New Ebbot" a growing monster district was born.

Honestly it was humans who needed the most convincing but the politicians were quickly swayed over when it had come out just how rich with gold and resources the monster population was. _Ahh greed one of the truest and most potent of influencers._ It was bargained that the Monster populace would not enact large acts of magic in public on the outside of New Ebbot to assuage the fearful crowds, and government buyouts were granted to allow more close minded people to leave before they did something they might regret. All in all, definitely an amazingly peaceful transition on paper you had thought at the time watching another news story pop up. Little did you know how your world was about to change.


	2. And Along came a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm Monsters make fantastic baked goods! Who would have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm so sorry for this self indulgent piece of junk! We will be meeting the boys in the next chapter but this time around we make our first monster friend?

Initially when you had taken the job at Curds and Whey it had only been as a means to fill the gap in your financial aid that stubbornly refused to cover your extra classes during the summer semester. In all honesty the bakery/coffee shop was conveniently located midway between the off campus facility your professor had assigned your case work, and the dormitory. The building was a two story unassuming gray brick structure sandwiched amongst other mom and pop stores and small commercial banks like most city commercial enterprises. 

You had passed the help wanted sign maybe half a dozen times on your way down the sidewalk before you finally glanced up at it while waiting for the crosswalk to clear up one busy evening. Unlike other neon precuts this sign had a delicate silky font face and a cute little spider web in the corner. _Help wanted_ it read and continued almost as an afterthought _must be comfortable with monsters_. Something about the straightforwardness of the ad made your heart do an odd flip. How poorly had the applicant pool been that they had felt the need to clarify on their sign? Before your brain had even registered what you were doing your hand was on the handle and your foot in the steel doorway. A bell chimed a worn ‘ting’ overhead and you stepped into the lavender colored room the smell of strong coffee and pastries overwhelming your senses.

“Ahuhuhuhu, welcome to my shop dearie.” You heard the voice from behind the register and looked up with a startled ‘Thank you’ dying on your lips. Now you would by no means call yourself arachnophobic, but despite yourself you froze up upon seeing the spider monster leaning upon the glass counter.

You unclench your fists quickly correcting you stance hoping with all your might that the Monster in front of you hadn't taken offence, “I’m sorry,” you began shuffling your feet embarrassed, “I’ve just never seen a monster of your-err... no that’s not…” The phrasing dies on your lips as she grinned.

“No, dearie it’s alright,” the spider replied one arm coming up to cover the laugh escaping from her fangs. “Really it’s not a big deal, you’re one of the first humans not to go running immediately. I’m quite used to it, although I’m very surprised, particularly at you human's animosity towards spiders. The ones here on the surface are quite timid after all, barely bite at all.” She shifted, her second pair of arms fidgeting with her bow as she sunk down onto the counter placing her delicate head in her hands and sighed. 

“No,” you corrected taking a step past the comfy looking gray chairs towards the counter. “I really need to apologize. There was no excuse for that behavior and I’d be remiss if you wouldn’t let me try again? it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss..?” You took a look at her name tag pinned neatly to her red dress, “...Muffet?” 

You held back a snort, _Seriously, like the nursery rhyme? Well that explains the bakery name!_ You straightened the hem of your blouse and reached a hand out to the spider monster now examining you with curiosity. She took it with hesitation but when you didn’t recoil she shook it firmly as you gave her your name. 

"Well..." She started giving you an appraising look and after a moment clacking her fangs shut apparently seeing something she liked, "Is there anything I can help you to find this evening? Tea, Pastry, Cider, or maybe some Coffee?" From the corner of your eye you spotted a black tarantula-like spider pop up on the counter carrying a menu over its abdomen in two of its arms waving it at you gently.

Taken aback you reach out and receive the menu with a small "thank you" before it salutes you and hops down and back into the corner covered in webs. "Umm Tea please and a... errr... Spider donut?" You were adventurous but the description of the pastry left you a little unnerved. "Made how from spiders?" You amended quickly glancing back at the web in the corner that now looked slightly more ominous.

"Ohohhoo, don't you fret dearie, the spiders don't take offense to that! Some human cultures are using cricket based flour in their products are they not? Just think of it like that, Magic spiders turn to dust just like any Monster and we only collect it from those who have fallen down of natural causes."

You wrinkled your nose a bit at the explanation but she did have a point, besides humans had entire industries based around the cultivation of livestock used for food, honestly who were you to judge. With renewed vigor you exchanged the money for your order and a few minutes later she returned with a piping hot cup of tea and a frankly delicious looking donut. You thanked her and moved to the side to sit at a little table.

You noticed her watching you as you prepared your tea the way you liked from the sugar and creamers on the table, after a few minutes you it sipped the tea tentatively and then took a bite of the donut. _'Oh stars this had to be one of the best pastries you had ever had in your life!'_ You scarfed it down joyfully and turned back to Muffet, "That was absolutely amazing!" you cried and she looked astonished but quickly pleased. Her smile quickly dipped as you both noticed movement coming from the door the spiders that had remained motionless when you had arrived quickly scattered and ran to hide behind the register.

A shifty looking man in a trench coat and sunglasses appeared in the entryway. Muffet visibly stiffened even you could feel the odd aura coming off the gentleman. He stepped in through the door and stumbled a bit as if drunk... no scratch that he was drunk you could smell the stink of cheap booze in the air as he lurched another step toward the counter. "Hey you..." he slurred punching a nubby forefinger at Muffet behind the counter. "Yeah stupid spider bitch...." he continued not to notice you in the corner. He took another step towards her tossing the lovely help wanted sign on the counter where it skittered off to the floor he stumbled as if to step behind the counter, "You and your disgusting kind need to go back-uggh!"

Without thinking you had gotten up from the small table and slammed your empty cup on the counter between him and the small divider. Reeling he turned blinking as he finally realized he wasn't alone. You uncrossed your arms and took a deliberate step forward. The drunk still surprised unsteadily took a stutter back towards the door a few feet, "How dare you" you practically seethed. "This is a place of business you can take your obstinate speciest attitude and get the hell out of here!" You still had him off guard so you less then gently shoved him out the door and before he could retort slammed it behind him and latched the lock in place as he corrected himself and bolted. "Oh my god," you stammered eyes flitting towards Muffet, "Are you okay, do we need to call someone... why are you laughing?"

The spider had doubled over her laughter pealing through the air. Two of her hands steadying her on the counter while she tried to cover her laughter with two more. "Oh my dearie I am more than okay you were just too cute!~" She wheezed "I cannot believe you were so worried about little ole' me, do you even understand how little danger, that drunk human posed?" "Dearie," she pulled herself back together, a dark glint in her irises "Believe me, you had _**nothing**_ to worry about. However I must say that it was incredibly brave of you to stand up for someone you had just met, I wonder... No," she straightened her dress. "Really ignore me, it's none of my business. I ought to at least offer you something for your trouble, it's not everyday someone tries to save my shop from rude bigoted humans." She reached down with a sigh to the help wanted sign at her feet and picked it up fidgeting with the now chipped corner, while another hand wiped away the grime from the floor.

You suddenly had an idea, still riding the high of your adrenaline, "Actually if you wouldn't mind I'd be more than happy to take that job the sign was offering, I mean I don't have a lot of experience being a barista, or honestly monsters, but I'm a quick learner! Besides it would probably be helpful for other humans to see another human embracing the shop,- and I'm ranting now, sorry" You flushed at your own boldness, _what had gotten into you today?_

The spider woman cut you off, "Dearie, while I appreciate the enthusiasm, I'm not looking for a barista, the job I need filled is, not for the faint of heart, you see Monster's had a different sort of mentality while we lived underground, we were all so caught up in violence that we weren't able to connect with others. Trust was so far removed from our lives that what little there was to give needed to be earned and acted upon quickly lest someone try to advantage it." She looked at the floor sadly, "The job isn't for the bakery but up in my 'Parlour' it's a space where Monster's can feel safe enough to take off their mask and be vulnerable for a bit."

The heart in your chest faulted at her explaination, you were working towards just that same thing in school, you wanted to help alleviate the trauma in others and help them heal and grow to be better people. "Miss Muffet,"You spoke softly "That sounds like a beautiful vision. I'm sure they must appreciate the opportunity since it sounds like they didn't often get the chance to explore a side of themselves that needed to be felt." You steeled yourself knowing what you needed to do "My offer still stands I would love to be involved in helping Monsters!"

Muffet placed down the sign looking at you with a curious gaze, you felt a bit uncomfortable under such scrutiny but your resolve wouldn't fade. _You were going to help!_ "Well," she huffed, "You have more then shown me today just how much _passion_ you have for our kind, I suppose I could certainly use the help, alright (Y/N) you have a bargain. Tomorrow is Saturday so you can show up here at 8pm and I'll bring you upstairs and show you the ropes, wear whatever you find comfortable and we can go over a contract then if you are still interested." She stuck out one of her hands and you shook it.

"Sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow then," you shifted you bag and deposited your now empty cup into the trash as you ran out of the building waving.

"What an odd human." The Spider commented as she shrugged and relocked the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we go, we have a job! I wonder if it will be everything we hoped for?


	3. Heat of the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the boys!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be upping the rating to M mostly for the future but also because the end of this one gets a bit on the dark side. Will place it under the cut for those who don't want to risk it.
> 
> Triggers: swearing, violence, blood, attempted sexual assault.

You awoke to the alarm around twelve-thirty blessing the gods of sleep and feeling excited to tackle the day, at least what was left of it. Making a detour to the bathroom you went about your morning routine. A hour later you wandered into the kitchen in your towel scouring the cabinets for something to soothe the urge in your unforgiving stomach. As per usual you reached for something quick and with as little preparation as you could manage. Breakfast served via the toaster, you went about opening your laptop on the counter.

When you opened your email you were accosted with about 15 coupon and sale ads to various stores and online retailers. You may only have signed up once to get a coupon code but after filtering through them at lightning speed you got to the bulk of your school related correspondence. Your _theories of personality_ professor had graded your most recent paper and had nothing else assigned for the week other than textbook reading and a brief quiz due next week. However your _crisis intervention_ professor had opened up the rubric for your final semester presentation, it seemed open ended enough, _Identify an at risk population past or present and utilize the SAFER-R Model to develop an action plan in the implementation of a solution. _You had a little over a week to submit your outline and the chosen population to the discussion board, plenty of time, you'd do some research tomorrow. You added the assignments to your planner and quickly scanned a few articles from the local journals before shutting your laptop off and looking at the time it was four-fifteen, you still had plenty of time to get to Muffet's so you looked around the room and decided to tidy up you small kitchen mess.

Your phone buzzed, it was unsurprisingly your roommate, she was visiting her family's lake house for the summer however she still texted you every few days reminding you that you were _'insane for wanting to waste your sun filled says pouring over books_ '. You always shot back reminding her that if you hadn't stayed for the summer you both would have had to give up your apartment style dorm to which she begrudgingly agreed and made you promise to come up to visit for at least a few days if you could find the time. This day it seemed was no different.

**Roomie~:**

Heya bookworm how's holding down the fort?

**You:**

Just fine! How is the weather on the beach?

**Roomie~:**

It is ah-ma-zing! There hasn't been a rainy day all week!!! How are classes, your summer professors slaving you away yet?

**Roomie~:**

No wait scratch that my lovely perfect A student, I'm sure you are already their favorite!

**You:**

Hey you know that's not fair just because I turn in my work without 3 extensions like somebody doesn't make me a favorite.

**You:**

Besides Dr. Anortathe gave me a B+ last semester so hah!

**Roomie~:**

Oh look at you, a real rebel! Let me guess our apartment is totally trashed and filled with booze and hookers?

**Roomie~:**

And before you say yes, I can already smell the clean folded laundry and vacuumed floor from here.

**You:**

Haha very funny I will have you know I have three whole dishes in the sink right now!

**You:**

And just for that Sass I will not be making you that lemon zucchini bread you love when I down to visit you in a few weeks!

**Roomie~:**

No please! I retract my statement you are a badass bitch and I love you! 

**Roomie~:**

But seriously, I miss you and I can't wait to see your face! I'll call later this week just don't lock yourself in your room you need to at least enjoy a bit of the summer! LUV YOU!

**You:**

Love you too, be safe!

You clicked off the messenger app and sighed You loved your hyper roommate but honestly sometimes she could be a little over the top, don't get it wrong you were certainly an extrovert to an extent, but she had to be something else entirely. Texting her hadn't taken long but you really needed to figure out what the plan was for today. _Well first clothes_ you huffed whisking back into the bedroom. The weather app selected and brandishing a cartoon melting sun icon spanning well into the evening didn't do wonders for your faith in a mild summer night so out of the closet you rushed selections in hand.

You gathered from her outfit yesterday and your limited experience seeing monsters that they were into the red and black motif, so you did your best to keep that in mind while you dressed. Brushing out frizzy hair on these humid days was certainly a chore and after making a few attempts at something fun you eventually gave up and pulled the whole thing back to keep it still and glanced back at the mirror. Normally not one for makeup but knowing first day potential job impressions were a big deal you slapped on the basics. As an afterthought you pulled out a bold wine lipstick you had picked up for a costume party of all things last year and had gotten a few compliments on. After coxing by your lovely roommate you had picked up another one for special occasions. You applied it then tossed it haphazardly along with your phone, earbuds, and wallet into your small leather crossbody bag you normally ignored for your backpack. You put on the outfit having settled on a carmine off the shoulder top with a pleated black high-waisted skirt that fell below just below your knees that always made you kind of happy when it swished with you while you walked. You slipped on a pair of black flats off your shoe rack and grabbing your keys off the counter made a beeline for your door just stopping to toss your towel in the bathroom hamper and you were on your way. It was nearing 6:00 now and you knew you needed to get something real to eat before you headed over to Muffet's.

While Ebott was not by any means a large city it was certainly big for a girl who had grown up in what could only be comfortably labeled country suburbs. With the addition of "New Ebott" however and the cities adjacency to each other the once comfortable city had started to bloat into something much larger and louder. It had been about a year and a half since the Monster's had surfaced and despite the two species hesitancy to interact initially, now with the bumps smoothed over, cultures had started to bleed into one another. The shanty town appearance once had by the monster districts were anything but at this point and during the night they started to shine (quiet literally) much thanks to a certain famous Robot. Despite the animosity you had seen the prior evening at Muffet's most people at worse felt apathy and more appropriately sympathy for those "poor Monster's trapped underground." Particularly after said Robot's dramatic rendition of " _At last we see the sky"_ an overly dramatic tragic but poignant play televised in the area for months after the district and policies were laid out. While still separated by many things at least it finally seemed everyone was moving in the right direction, and from what you had caught on the most recent headlines it didn't seem to be getting any worse.

Public transportation between the two 'cities' was still lacking however and despite living pretty much in the no man's land between them you did need to make the thirty minute walk by foot. Grumbling a bit at the heat you reached into your handbag and pulled out your phone and earbuds to turn on your music. Mood instantly elevated and bopping along to the beat you half walked half danced your way to the monster districts grabbing shade when it could be found. The trip went quickly allowing you to pass a few human and monster faces along the way most which ignored you but you did smile at one mouse like monster who looked about your age and spared you a half smile back. About 3 blocks from your destination the street and sidewalks began to clear out as people got home for the evening. and you approached the entrance to the small park knowing there were some food carts set up inside you wandered in.

Stomach now beginning to growl a bit you glanced around at your options there was a white rabbit a ways down the path with some sort of cooler stand that looked like it might house something sweet, but despite your stomach's protest you needed real food to eat, or least something more passable then straight sugar. Continuing on the path you smelled it, the beautiful scent of cheap processed meat. You looked around pulling out your headphones, and by the pond you spotted a small wooden stand. The glare off the water from the starting to set sun made it hard to see but you started to jog your way over following your nose like a bloodhound.

You were finally a few feet away when you glanced up at the vendor, what caught your attention first was the large black jacket with fur trim. Your brain just about shut down _what on earth kind of person would wear that in this weath-? Oh_. _OH!_ You had finally looked at the vendor's face or rather skull because what you were faced with lacked the flesh to be called a 'face'. The porcelain colored bone was tinted a tad orange from the sun starting to set but it didn't look like an anatomical model you had seen in classes, rather it was rounder and bigger and the jaw structure didn't seem detachable at all. In fact looking up a bit more closely the mouth was set in what only could be described in a perma-grin full of many sharp teeth one which was gold and gleamed in the light.

The skeleton smacked a hand on the wooden top of his makeshift counter making you snap back at attention to his crimson eyes? Eyelights? You felt yourself getting confused again. "ugh lady? can i help ya wit' sumthin'? ya gonna stand there eye bangin' me all day or ya gonna buy sumthin'?" His voice grumbled clearly trying to keep his annoyance out of it.

"Umm what" You sputtered out face flushing with embarrassment, "No Umm I swear, canIgetahotdogpleaseohmygodI'msosorryhowmuch?" You sped to a conclusion whipping out your wallet at lightning speed which you gracefully fumbled and practically tossed at his skull and catching yourself on the counter edge.

He sidestepped with arguably amazing reflexes. "heh, relax lady you don't need ta go fallin' for me just yet," he smirked down at you now passing you back your wallet and straightening up to grab a 'dog out of the stand, "ya want anything else? before ya tumble headfirst ta yer next stop? " 

You corrected yourself and straightened your blouse he may have flustered you at first but you had the remedy to any merry prankster. You made eye contact and took the 'dog and grabbed for the mustard on the counter getting ready to use it. "Maybe just a Sprite since it's a 'soft-drink' I wouldn't like to kill the next person with my bad aim, hah ha" You petered out at the end but pulled it off.

"pfttt heh," He chuckled a bit his deep baritone echoing in your chest "yer name must be Coca Cola then, because ya look so-da-licious," his grin shifted into something a bit more predatory but you refused to flinch tucking a stray hair behind your ear and absolutely drenching your hotdog in mustard in attempts to gross him out. 

"Hahaha nope it isn't." You laughed as you introduced yourself, and casually took a huge bite and swallowed with an only slightly exaggerated, "Mmmhm. Thanks so much for the hot dog, Mr.-?"

To your dismay he watched you swallow the hotdog with not an ounce of discomfort, in fact he burst out into such a huge fit of laughter you could see red tears forming in the corners of his sockets. After almost a minute and a half of him banging on the counter top to stop himself he finally tapered out and handed you your drink, before managing to wheeze, "sans, the name's sans the skeleton but jeez lady you if ya wanna compete wit me ya need ta ketchup." He proceeded to uncap the mustard and down the bottle in one go.

You did your best not to look disgusted but with your power move successfully defeated and your time for meeting Muffet approaching you knew you had to move on. "Well then Sans, it was nice meeting you thank you for the meal it was truly pun-derful but I really need to get going I have an appointment I cannot be late to, so if you'd be so kind to let me know how much I owe you?" You reached into your wallet and started to pull out cash when a bony hand stopped you.

"heh, nah this one is on the house, i was just closing up anyways when you appeared," he pulled back and waved off your protests before you could even voice them. "'sides i need to get goin myself before my bro gets home. he gets pissy when i don' get there on time, see ya around lady." While talking he had gathered his supplies up and with a blink of your eyes he was gone.

Your mouth dropped open as a light smell of ozone reached your nose, you had heard the rumors of course but there was no way you had just witnessed honest to god magic right? It had to have been a trick! You quickly glanced around but all that remained of the skeleton was the empty wooden stand. You started to second guess yourself so you half shouted, "Hey skele-dude if you're screwing with me and you are just invisible I swear to god..." you didn't finish your thought figuring it better to move along before you looked like an idiot yelling at the world. Instead you sat on the nearest bench and finished up your food tossing the waste in the bin and walking towards the exit.

Looking down at your phone it was getting late for sure you still had just under an hour to play with but you figured it was better to be early rather than late so you wandered out of the park and back on your path. The sidewalks were empty now and the sun was rapidly receding into the city backdrop but you knew you would be there in a few streets so shoving your phone back into the bag you sauntered forth.

Turning onto the street karma decided to flip you the bird. Passing an alley only a few buildings from the store you were thrown off balance when a form rushed from the roadside and shoved you forcefully into the dark. In defense you threw up your hands narrowly missing the side of your head on the edge of a dumpster the rest of your form hitting the pavement unceremoniously giving a yelp of protest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See I told you it was that bitch from yesterday!" A voice yelled accusingly as you were yanked up by your hair. "You doubted me but I just knew she was a monster-fucker!"

 _They think I'm a what?_ The thought slowly tricked into your brain as the ache of your hair pulling on your scalp burned and you involuntarily hissed trying to push the sensation away. Tears pricking your eyes you attempted to make out the shape of your attackers in the poor lighting before another hand reached its way under your chin and forced you to look up at them.

"Alright, so you were right, she's wearing _**their**_ colors after all. You sure this in the one who 'attacked' you though, doesn't seem like she has much fight in her?" The man paused assessing your outfit which had gotten bunched up in the fall. "Honestly though it's a real waste, she'd do so much better with humans, maybe she just needs someone to show her how?" He leaned over your form forcing you to pull back, his breath rank with stale liquor. This guy had a broad frame while the original was shorter and wispy, and- _Oh god, the man from Muffet's last night!_ You froze with the realization. 

The grip on your hair loosened and you felt two arms winding around your frame as you struggled eyes growing wide as the pit began to settle in your stomach. "Not so brave now are you little kitten?" The first man huffed in, "Lets see how pushy you are now that you don't have that spider bitch to back you up."

You had seen the video during orientation about how to ward off sexual violence, you had the mini-class and gotten the whistle and stats sheets, practiced yelling 'No I don't consent.' However here dealing with the real thing seemed like a nightmare gone wrong. You knew you only had moments to react before you became another statistic, so you buckled down and did the only thing you could. Praying your aim was true you tilted your head in his palm gently tucking in your chin as if lovingly while he brushed your cheek. Then like a frothing Chihuahua from an old ladies purse you bit down as hard as you could and ripped your head back spitting out the blood that pooled in your mouth. The drunk man screamed and reeled back into the concrete wall while you slammed your heel down on the foot of the man holding you, twisting back to knee him in the balls. You quickly turned back to bolt only to your dismay to see another figure now blocking the way out of the alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You didn't want to hesitate knowing that you only had seconds to react so you sped like a bat out of hell at the figure planning to either bowl them over or escape in the gap they had left. You never made it that far as you felt your chest seize up in what felt like an icy grip and your body immediately followed.

"HUMANS," The voice rang out sharp and piercing. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ALTERCATION?" The feeling in your chest did not subside but a look at your assailants yielded that they were perhaps under the same odd pressure sensation, since they hadn't moved. You slowly glanced back to the new arrival.

There towering over you was a very sharp edged skeleton in what could only be described as a uniform. Not a knit was out of place on his black and red trimmed outfit and he seemed to have spiked armor pads guarding his shoulders. What struck you most was the absolutely shining scarlet boots and scarf which seemed to waft behind him like a cape. Had the situation been different you probably would have laughed a bit at the reject superhero vibe he was giving off but alas your mirth was cut short.

"WELL, DO YOU PLAN ON ANSWERING ME OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO FORCE IT OUT OF YOU?" The skeleton looked over his nose(hole?) at the three of you. "YOU THERE, SMALLEST HUMAN, YOU SEEM TO HAVE DONE THE MOST DAMAGE TO THOSE TWO EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

You felt the pressure on you lower and reached up to rub your chest absently. _Was this guy serious, he really can't read the situation? what do you even say to that?_ The skeleton cleared his throat clearly awaiting an answer, you were blessed however because the man you had bit apparently regained his nerve and spoke up.

"Let us go you disgusting Monster," he slurred, " we don't want anything to do with your shitty kind and the freaks who like to fuck yo-," he was cut off by a pointed red bone flying just past his nose and sticking with a thud in the wall.

"FIRST OF ALL, YOU WILL REFRAIN FROM USING SUCH TERRIBLE LANGUAGE IN MY PRESENCE. SECONDLY, YOU WILL ADDRESS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD WITH THE RESPECT THAT MY GREATNESS DESERVES. LASTLY," he flicked his wrist absentmindedly and the two thugs hit the wall with a squelch , "IT IS CLEAR TO ME THAT THE TWO OF YOU LOWLIFES WILL BE REMOVING YOURSELF FROM MY CITY AND MY PRESENCE EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY. IF I EVER SEE YOUR SORRY LOT HERE AGAIN I WILL REMOVE YOU MYSELF AND IT WILL NOT BE WITH ALL OF YOUR PIECES ATTACHED UNDERSTOOD?"

Said lot did not require a second reminder and immediately fled tripping over each other and clearing the corner in seconds. About thirty seconds later the sound of howls and sirens could be heard as well as the screams of the men. The skeleton smirked darkly after them, "AHH HOW FOOLISH OF ME, IT SEEMS I WASN'T CLEAR WE DON'T TAKE CRIMES LIGHTLY HERE IN NEW EBBOT, SO IT SEEMS I WAS MISTAKEN I WILL BE SEEING YOU IN THE CELLS OF THE STATION LATER TONIGHT." "NOW-" he turned back to you, "AM I CORRECT TO ASSUME THAT THOSE MEN HAD THE INTENTION OF HARMING YOU AND YOUR REACTION WAS OUT OF SELF DEFENSE?"

"Umm yes, sir?" You mumbled out barely above a whisper. "I may have met one of them before when I was kicking them out of Ms. Muffet's last night."

Now that statement had caught him by surprise but he barely let on narrowing his eyes suspiciously at you. "AND HOW MAY I ASK ARE YOU FAMILIAR, WITH MUFFET? IT'S NOT EVERYDAY A HUMAN STOPS BY NEVER MIND DEFENDS A MONSTER AGAINST ONE OF YOUR OWN?" he placed a gloved hand on his hip, and only now did you notice that he seemed to be handling a bag full of groceries. _wait was he like an off duty cop?_

Your attention was returned to him with the question asked, "Well you see I was supposed to be stating a job there today when this," You gestured absently to the alley, "happened. I was supposed to be at her shop---." You froze, and reached down to your bag frantically, only realizing its contents were scattered across the alley. You began to frantically shove them into your bag. "Wait what time is it! Oh my god I'm going to be so late!"

"SMALL HUMAN," the voice crackled again. "IT IS CURRENTLY 20 PAST EIGHT IN THE EVENING." You gasped at the realization and redoubled you efforts slamming items into the bag at breakneck speed.

"WOULD YOU? PLEASE- NO- JUST RELAX!" he finally shouted with a stomp of his foot now looking a bit flustered. "LOOK WOULD YOU CALM DOWN, I WILL ESCORT YOU TO MUFFET'S AND EXPLAIN YOUR TARDINESS, JUST WOULD YOU STOP FLITING ABOUT AND JUST STAND STILL FOR A MOMENT!"

You followed his request and paused. "Really! You would do that for me! Thank you so so so much, I really appreciate your help!"

"YES, WELL," he exclaimed more calmly, in what you could only classify as yelling lite , "IT IS NOT AS IF I CAN ALLOW YOU TO MEADER MY STREETS WITH YOU PENCHANT FOR TROUBLE." he reached out gingerly with his gloved claw to help you off the ground.

Once you had brushed off and straightened your clothes, satisfied you had all of your items on in the bag you turned to the skeleton apprising you with confusion. "Well, sir Papyrus of the royal guard please, lead the way I mean it's less than a few building away but I will follow your lead!"

And so off you went into the night, confusing yet another monster soon to be friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we briefly met the skeleboys I don't believe in slow burns so while this won't be a gasoline fire it certainly will burn bright rather quickly. See you lovelies soon!


End file.
